The Friends
The Friends was an offline series about a group of animal friends in their teenage years. It parodied movies and TV-shows, but also had its own collection of original stories. Said stories were summarized in notebooks for the purpose of "realizing them during playtime" with whatever stuffed animal was listed to be needed; since the characters were based on a stuffed animal in possession of the artist. Some were also supposed to be an existing character. For instance, the character "Spyro" is Spyro the dragon from the game series, but portrayed by a Charizard plush. The group kept growing bigger the first couple of years, since the amount of stuffed animals did. The "first generation"-section lists the original cast the series started off with. While the characters are described as "friends", they are just as often each other's enemy and usually cause each other more trouble than outsiders do. The series was created in 1998, but their first online appearance wasn't before 2004. First generation characters Hunter Hunter is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Hunter is a male cheetah around the age of 15. He's described to be the most handsome boy in the group and is often chased by other girls, though he already has a girlfriend, Bianca. Ironically, Hunter shows no interest in girls, including his own girlfriend. ---- Bianca Bianca is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Bianca is a female rabbit around the age of 15. She is a sorceress in training, but is hardly seen using her magic or training. She always tries to motivate her boyfriend, Hunter, to do something with her, but her suggestions always seem too boring for him. She likes going to museums and parks, Hunter likes to play games and watch movies. ---- Spyro Spyro is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Spyro is a male dragon around the age of 15. Of all characters, he proves to be one of the most intelligent and, by far, the least annoying. As Hunter and Bianca are more or less the main characters, Spyro often finds him in the middle of their quarrel, but chooses never to be part of it. ---- Weasel Weasel is a male weasel around the age of 17. He is an inventor and likes to describe himself as the "smartest scientist in the world". His creations have always been successful, yet Weasel seems a bit of a dolt sometimes. He had a short romance with Stephany. ---- Lara Lara is a female dog around the age of 14. She is a typical teenage valley girl with a rotten attitude, and seen as a bother by the other characters. She has a crush on Hunter and claims to hate everybody else. Stephany is considered to be her only friend. The others tried to match her up with Beethoven, who she still uses as an attempt to make Hunter jealous. ---- Stephany Stephany is a female fox around the age of 16. While she started out lacking any personality and just existed to be Lara's loyal henchman, she grew up having a nice and calm personality; being one of the few characters in the group having any kind of intelligence. ---- Beethoven Beethoven is a male dog around the age of 15. Just like Stephany, he got a drastic personality change throughout the series. He had little personality in the beginning, but Beethoven later became overly paranoid and scared of everything. His catchphrase is screaming "IT'S A CURSE!" in a high-pitched voice whenever something isn't going well. ---- Wade Wade is a male dragon. His age is unknown. He is Spyro's older brother and described as a mean character. Even so, he's only had a few appearances in the series. Second generation characters Jade Jade is a female cheetah in her adult years. She is the mother of Hunter, Kurt and Kiara, and inspired by Zira from The Lion King 2. When she was first introduced, it was revealed that she attempted to train Hunter to be a successful hunter, living up to his name, but he completely ignored her requests when he met Bianca. She tried to convince/force Hunter to pick up where they left off, until she gave birth to Kiara, and later Kurt. ---- Kiara Kiara is a female cheetah, and Hunter's younger half-sister. She was claimed to be around 10 years old, but born in a period where Hunter was already a teenager, making her 3 years old at most. Just like her brother, she was born for the sole purpose of becoming a strong hunter. While she did grow up to be very talented, the main characters managed to convince her to leave her mother and join them as their friend. ---- Kurt Kurt is a male cheetah, and Hunter's youngest half-brother. Like Kiara, his age is not exact, as he is portrayed to be around the age of 7, yet born after Kiara abandoned her mother and Hunter was still 15. Unlike his two siblings, Kurt isn't especially that bouncy, silly, or strong. He often ponders about the meaning of his life. Kurt was once cursed and turned into a bear (it was a Brother Bear parody), and kept his bear girlfriend from that period. He's also able to transform back into this form. ---- Kovu (See also: Cayn) Kovu is a black primitive panther around the age of 10. Nothing much is known about him, except that he's an outcast. While the others accepted him as their friend right away, Kovu doesn't show up or hang out with them all that often. He rather hangs out with Kiara in private, who is his girlfriend. ---- Ramidi Ramidi is an adult lion. He is one of the few adults that fit in well with the other characters, who are a whole lot younger. Even so, Ramidi isn't described as an obnoxious or overly silly character. His thing is that he claims to be king, but nobody knows of who or what, as Ramidi never specifies. ---- Fritz Fritz is a lion cub around the age of 8. He is Ramidi's younger brother, and a whole lot more noisy than he is. He is fixated over becoming king and believes that everyone has to respect him and do whatever he wants. While he is still a cub, he already has manes. ---- Frankje Frankje is a giant male snake. His age is unknown. While very kind and helpful in general, he has trouble controlling himself whenever Bianca is around, and often wants to eat her. He has only had a few appearances. Third generation characters Vaporeon Vaporeon is a rare kind of dragon that resembles a sea horse. She becomes Spyro's girlfriend. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Angus Angus is a half-blood primitive panther and Kovu's father. Category:Original content Category:Series Category:Characters